Something from hate
by Fricha
Summary: Naruto is fed up with the Kyuubi for making his life difficult so he teaches it a lesson. Little did he know what he was getting himself into. Be warned its a bit twisted with lemons.
1. Chapter 1

People hardly saw Naruto when he got angry or let his rage take over at any random person, which never happened, but now it was a bit different. His life in the village looked so promising, he fought for them, protected them against the Akatsuki, against Madara, he did everything for them at the cost of his own well being and things were looking up until reality came crashing down. The villagers showed their true colors, they didn't care about him at all, they still thought he was the Kyuubi and they didn't hold back in letting him know their thoughts. His life was back to where it was, well not exactly since things with his so called friends had changed drastically.

Sasuke came back, that fucking Uchiha came back. At first it was a relief since Sasuke vowed not to attack Konoha on his path of revenge but the bastard was still his cold emo self, he still treated Naruto like crap, berated anyone he wanted, boasted on the fact that he was the last Uchiha and that he could do anything he wanted, what made it worse was the fact that the villagers saw no fault in his acts and treated him the same as they always did, like a damn hero.

Sakura was by far the worst experience he had to date. They were starting out on a relationship and Naruto knew it was going well, she was starting to see him as more then a friend. She would give him hugs, kisses on the cheek, on one occasion she even told him that she was starting to fall in love with him, that's what he wanted to hear from her for years. Sakura was his last hope on a good life and he actually thought it would work between them but that was not to be.

She came to him one day and told him, rather indifferently, that it was over between them and she was going out with Sasuke because she really didn't want to end up possibly having demon children, she even had the gull to ask if they could still remain friends after all this, fat fucking chance. It hurt, it hurt to know that she was so ready to leave him for Sasuke of all people, it hurt even worse when his own friends seemed to have turned a blind eye to it all, they voiced the disagreements but he knew they didn't really care about him.

His life sucked! Adding to the fact that Kyuubi had been tormenting him with insults and promise for a life without being loved, which at the moment was true, then it was understandable in thinking along those lines. He hated Kyuubi, from day one the fox was the reason for his life of hell, the torture, the beatings. The damn fox! It kept insulting him, daily, telling him he was worth nothing, that when he died nobody would miss him, and that's when he finally snapped.

He went into his mindscape and located the all too familiar cage. He was seeing red. All he wanted to do was make the fox suffer, make it regret it's words and he was going to do just that. He had a hard life and the Kyuubi just made it worse so now he was going to let his rage control every action.

Blood red eyes opened from within the darkness and stared at him. He knew the fox was going to try and intimidate him but he had bigger plans for those eyes, mainly showing them fear.

**"Why if it isn't my jailer,"** Kyuubi's mouth opened an formed a sneer in the direction of the blonde. Sure they had an understanding before but Kyuubi wasn't going to let Naruto think that it was getting soft.

"All my life I have been treated like shit! I've been taken advantage of and used as everyones punching bag but you know what, no more!" Naruto snarled and went to work.

**"Wha-"** Kyuubi was cut off with a sensation coming from it's body. It felt strange and uncontrollable. It felt its body start shrinking and was momentarily covered in a red light. When the shrinking stopped the light dissipated and a female was it its place. She had red hair that came to the bottom of her ass, blood red eyes, a beautiful young face, a tight body that women would die for with big double D breasts and a plump ass that could rival Tsunade's, she was also completely naked. She looked at herself and gasped in shock.

**"What is the meaning of this!"** Kyuubi shrieked in surprise. She never expected something like this at all. She didn't have a gender when she was a fox, she could choose her own but opted to remain neutral, so having a female body was borderline alien to her.

"This is my mind and I control it," was all Naruto said as he made himself naked and advanced on the girl, who was momentarily off guard.

As soon as he was in range he roughly grabbed her by the hair and held her face to his.

"I've had enough of your insults bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Naruto hissed out and forced Kyuubi's head to the ground.

"Argggg!," Kyuubi grunted when her head made contact with the ground, hard. She tried and failed to fight out of Naruto's grip but it was useless. Her slaps and punches were too weak, like a normal civilian, and Naruto seemed to have more strength then before.

Naruto kept Kyuubi's head on the ground with his left hand and used his right hand to slap Kyuubi's ass as roughly as he could and enjoyed watching it jiggle erotically.

"Ah!" Kyuubi screamed when she felt the sting of the slap. In all the centuries she has existed in this world she never thought that anyone would dare do this to her, she couldn't even access her youkai because something seemed to be blocking her, she was actually fearing for her life.

"That's right! Cry bitch!" Naruto said as he continued to harshly slap each cheek of Kyuubi's ass until he could see his handprints.

"Kyaaa!" Kyuubi squealed, flailing her arms and legs, trying to do anything to get out of this situation.

Naruto kept his hold on Kyuubi's head and used his other hand to lift Kyuubi's hips so her ass was in the air. He saw the pussy that was presented to him and couldn't wait. He quickly came behind her and positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

"Take this you bitch!" Was all the warning Kyuubi got as Naruto thrusted balls deep into her. She cried in unbridled raw pain. It felt like she was being stabbed harshly and the pain kept getting worse.

"Hmm good thing you're not bleeding cause that would be a huge turn off," Naruto angrily spat. He hadn't ever had sex before put he knew a lot about it from reading all those Icha Icha novels that Jiraiya made, he silently congratulated himself for not giving Kyuubi a hymen.

"AAAH! Take it out please!" Kyuubi begged when she couldn't take the torture.

"Take it out? I'm only just getting started," Naruto snarled then jerked his hips forward and couldn't help but moan at the tightness of Kyuubi's pussy walls, fuck it felt good! He jerked again and again, trying to put his whole dick inside.

Tears were falling down Kyuubi's eyes as she felt the pain increase further, it hurt, it hurt like hell, she never felt a pain like this before.

Naruto was finally able to connect his hips with Kyuubi's and he groaned loudly. Her warm pussy was squeezing and trying to adjust to his size. He didn't feel like letting her enjoy this so he proceeded to thrust in and out fast, never ceasing his hold on Kyuubi's head and hip, her head was on the ground while her ass was in the air being man handled by Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please stop!" Kyuubi begged as she tried to pull his hand away from her head, she didn't even register what she called him because she was too focused on the pain.

Naruto pulled his hand away from her head and bought it down with force, hitting her.

"Don't fucking try anything bitch!" Naruto said as he increased his pace, going faster and faster until he was banging into her.

Kyuubi cried out when she felt him increase his pace. She was being stretched out roughly and the pain was still there, but there was another sensation coming as well and it felt...good?

Naruto kept fucking her at a fast pace until he felt like he was going to blow his first load, he increased his pace for more brutal thrust as he neared release.

The...good sensation was slowly increasing but before she could fully grasp it Naruto pulled out of her, pointed his dick at her face and proceeded to spray his seed. She didn't bother trying to move because her legs felt like jelly.

Naruto quickly turned Kyuubi so she was on her back and put her legs over his shoulders. He looked at her and made sure she knew that he was still full of rage before he thrusted harshly into her again. He wasn't as indecisive as he was the first time as he proceeded to plow her pussy with furious thrusts from the get go, he grunted as he rutted into her like a man possessed.

Kyuubi slapped him on the face but it was too weak to even affect him and she couldn't strengthen herself since her body was still preoccupied with something else, he didn't even look like he noticed at all as he continued to roughly take her. The pain wasn't as prominent as before, it was slowly dying out and being replaced by something else that felt really good... Was it pleasure? She looked at Naruto and saw the rage in his eyes. He looked so animalistic and crazed.

Naruto kept on crushing his hips onto Kyuubi as he enjoyed this moment. Sex felt so amazing, he could understand why people loved to talk about it so much. He had to admit that something like this was definitely going to be on his to do list whenever he had the chance, or was that still the anger talking.

Kyuubi moaned softly. The pain was gone and all she could feel now was pleasure. It actually felt really..nice, even if she was being raped.

Naruto increased his pace to breaking speeds as he was approaching his climax, this was all for him, he wasn't even focusing on Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's moans started to increase in pitch as she felt Naruto fuck her harder. She knew she was going to be a wreck after this was over but fuck her body was starting to love it! She screamed as she climaxed for the first time and all she could see was stars.

Naruto thrusted in, balls deep, and shot his seed inside Kyuubi womb. He took a second to catch his breath and then he lifted kyuubi off the ground and he was now holding her ass with boths his hands.

"Put you legs around me now!" He commanded. He still couldn't fully grasp the situation because of his anger and lust.

Kyuubi whimpered but complied and put her legs around his waist in the form of an X.

Naruto started to fuck her roughly again by using gravity to increase the pleasure. He pulled her up and then slammed her down on his cock repeatedly until he developed a good rhythm and then proceeded fuck her like a rag doll, making her bounce on his cock as he thrusted into her like a madman.

Kyuubi quickly put her hands around Naruto's neck so she didn't end up flailing around, he was fucking her so hard that she was sure she going to feel sore when it was done, if it was ever done. He had such stamina! He hadn't even allowed her to catch her own breath. Kami it felt so... NO! He was raping her, taking her against her will! She wanted to kill him! She will kill... Fuck, her body kept betraying her! She was losing her mind as the fuck continued, she was moaning like a bitch and she was sure Naruto didn't know or care that he was actually giving her pleasure too.

Naruto increased his thrusts until his hips started to blur. He was appraoching his biggest climax yet. He decided to use his control of the mind to keep going until he felt fully satisfied.

Kyuubi eyes rolled to the back of her head as she climaxed for the second time. Naruto really knew how to fuck a person when it came down to it. He was pretty much hitting all the right spots in her pussy, much to her chagrin and delight. She groaned in protest when he suddenly pulled out of her and forced her to her knees.

"Wha-" she didn't even know what she was about to say but she was cut off with a hard slap to her face which sent her reeling.

"Clean this up!" Naruto commanded and grapped Kyuubi's head and put his cock by her mouth.

Kyuubi opened her mouth just a little bit so she could catch her breath when Naruto suddenly shoved his shaft into her throat.

"Ohhhh Yeah! That's the stuff," Naruto said as he used both hands to hold Kyuubi's head and started to fuck her throat. He wasn't gentle as he kept slamming her head again and again on his crotch. He took his cock out of her mouth and slapped her repeatedly with it and then shoved it back inside. His thrusts increased to jaw breaking speeds and his hold on her head tightened.

Kyuubi was too disorientated to say anything or fight back as she was brutally face fucked. The only sound she could register was her gagging from lack of air and the smaking sounds made by Naruto's balls as they connected with her chin repeatedly. She felt Naruto pull out and spray his cum on her chest.

Naruto wasn't finished just yet with his fuck toy so he laid on his back and grabbed Kyuubi, he forced her to sit on his lap so he could fuck her cowgirl style.

Kyuubi was just too lost in lust not to let him man handle her. She really wanted to cum again and she couldn't think of anything but Naruto's dick right now. Curse these hormones!

Naruto forced Kyuubi to position and thrusted into her again. He grapped her hips and started fucking the living shit out of her, forcing her body up and down his shaft as he arched his back to meet her halfway.

"Fuck! You deserve this bitch!" Naruto yelled in anger and glee as he used his chakra to increase his thrust so hard that if it wasn't for his hands holding on to her hips then Kyuubi would've been sent flying by now.

"Oh! Kami!" Kyuubi cried out as she climaxed three times in succession. Her body was acting on it's own now, trying to help Naruto fuck her harder by bucking into his thrusts, oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Take my load bitch," Naruto shouted as he hammered into one last time and sprayed his cum in her pussy. It was so much that he pulled out of her and proceeded to decorate her whole body in his essence.

Kyuubi just moaned as she felt the warm liquid on her body. Her mind was still trying to sort itself out.

Naruto stood up and immediatley left the mindscape whithout so much as a second glance at the cum covered woman.

Kyuubi finally got her thoughts back and she felt so...used. Naruto raped her, he actually raped her and Kyuubi couldn't even believe such a thing was possible, well it was. She felt so many different things, hurt, anger, confusion, lust, most of all vulnerable, most symptoms of a rape victim. She felt so vulnerable because she couldn't do anything, she was weak through it all. She was a nervous wreck right now, her semen covered body was shaking and it wasn't from the cold, looks like her plan to anger Naruto to the extent that he had no choice put to free her or kill himself backfired considerably.

**"What have I done?" **Kyuubi cried as she lost consciousness due to exhaustion.

Naruto.

Naruto was eating ramen at Ichiraku's in deep thought. He was still angry at the Kyuubi, after everything he had been through in his life Kyuubi still wanted to add to his suffering. He knew that he was going to regret what he did soon but right now he didn't care.

"Besides, the bitch deserved," Naruto spat in anger. On the bright side the only thing Kyuubi could do to him was rage. The fox couldn't kill him or risk killing itself in the process. He was lucky he was fucking in his mind because he wasn't sure if he'd be willing to do that in the real world. He just didn't care about anything right now and he definitely wasn't at all worried about what Kyuubi could try to do to him. He doesn't know what chain of events he just set himself for however.

**Author's Notes: I trusted this chapter and chapter 4 to a friend of mine and she will continue to update all remaining chapters if you guys approve of her work. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. I apolgise for the Chapter mess.

**Chapter ****2: The real one**

Kyuubi was in her cage livid at the moment. She couldn't believe she let herself get raped by Naruto. She was a virgin because all the tailed beast were afraid to approach her. She had her power back but she couldn't turn back to a fox because with all the knowledge she had she didn't know how to.

**"And I cried after that too!"** She shouted with rage.

Kyuubi was going to get revenge. The brat made a big mistake in taking her most precious virginity. But where can she start in her revenge? The answer came to her in the form of Ichiraku's Ramen and Kyuubi couldn't help but grin.

**"You fucked with me brat and now its time to fuck with you!"** Kyuubi shouted with her eyes glowing

Naruto was eating his favourite Ramen with a cheerful look but on the inside he felt horrible.

"What kind of monster was I to rape Kyuubi. Even if that bitch deserved it it still makes me no better then these bastard villagers who hurt me.

He looked across the counter of Ichiraku's to see Ayame at work then everything went black.

Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to red and back to blue. He then had a wicked grin.

"Hey Ayame can I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked innocently.

Ayame looked behind her from her cooking and said "Sure Naruto-kun but be quick because my dad isn't around at the moment and I'm incharge until he gets back".

They made the way into the back room of the resturant and Naruto locked the door then used a silencing seal.

"So wha-" Ayame couldn't finish because when she looked at Naruto's eyes she was paralyzed.

"I'm gonna fuck you A-y-a-m-e-c-h-a-n" Naruto/Kyuubi grinned at her while she removed Naruto's pants.

Ayame couldn't control her body. It felt like it had a mind of its own when her pussy moistioned and she made her way to Naruto.

"What's happening Naruto? I can't stop my body!" Ayame cried out.

"Just be a good girl and suck my dick" Kyuubi grinned again. This was turning out great.

Ayame got down to her knees and looked at Naruto's 9 inch cock. She couldn't control herself as she blushed and swallowed the dick. It was her first time giving a blowjob and it felt weird.

"I'm never gonna cum if you keep up this pace Ayame" Kyuubi put her hands on Ayame's head and shoved the rest of the shaft down the girl's throat. Ayame eyes widened and she gagged a bit but Kyuubi didn't care and started to throat fuck her hard. The wet slapping sounds of Naruto's balls hitting Ayame chin filled the room.

Kyuubi was in haven. Ayame's mouth felt so good that she couldn't stop herself. She started bobbing Ayame's head with her hands on Ayame's head and increased her pace to incredible speeds.

Ayame felt like her jaw was going to break. The reflective tears stained her face and she just wanted to black out already. Her head was being bobbed so fast her vision was starting to swim. She could feel the drool coming out of her mouth from the intense throat fuck. Her body didn't even resist as she put her hands on Naruto's thighs.

"Fuck! Here it comes Ayame-chan!" Kyuubi shouted using Naruto's voice and unloaded in Ayame throat with string after string of semen.

Kyuubi pulled out of the girl's mouth and watched her gag on her cum. She suddendly pinned Ayame on a table at the end of the back room with her ass facing Kyuubi.

"Naruto! You've gotta get a hold of yourself now!" Ayame shouted looking over her shoulder at Naruto/Kyuubi angrily but her pussy betrayed her with how wet it was Kyuubi noted.

"I know you want this slut" was all Kyuubi said and then shoved Naruto's cock into Ayame pussy earning a loud moan from the waitress.

"I'm gonna fuck that shit out of you!" Kyuubi shouted. She grabbed Ayame's waist and proceeded to pound into the waitress with reckless abandon. She made sure to increase her thrust using chakra for more pleasure. The table Ayame was bent over made loud bucking sounds at the force she was being hammered into. Their thighs made loud slapping sounds everytime they collided and Kyuubi was enjoying the view of Ayame ass jiggling like jelly as she plowed the ramen waitress.

Ayame couldn't believe this. Here she was, bent on the table, skirt up, panties to the side, being fucked hard and by Naruto no less. She wanted to protest but couldn't help but moan like a bitch in heat. Naruto was fucking the shit out of her. All her ex boyfriends didn't come even close to this! She wanted to be angry but the pleasure was so much and it didn't look like it will end anytime soon. She just still couldn't believe this. The boy she thought of as a brother was fucking her like a man possessed and her body was loving it! Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tonge came out with a trail of drool.

Kyuubi grabbed Ayame's hair and pulled making Ayame arch her back as she was fucked brutally. Kyuubi fucked her harder with bruising force. The table shaking more erratacaly now. She than changed tactics and grabbed both Ayame's arms and yanked the girl to her as she added even more effort into her thrusts. Kyuubi could see Ayame was nothing more then a moaning rag doll with how hard she was being fucked. Kyuubi also wanted to make sure that Ayame would never forget this hard fuck so she blurred her hips with even more unmatched speed and was trying to fuck Ayame through the table now.

Ayame had long gave up on fighting the pleasure and just settled for getting her brains fucked out of her. She didn't even bother counting how many times she had orgasmed but she felt the shaft in her expanding telling her that Naruto was about to orgasm.

"Fuck!" Kyuubi/Naruto cursed as she unloaded in the waitress's waiting pussy.

As soon as the orgasm hit her, Ayame blacked out from the intense pleasure.

Kyuubi left Ichiraku's Ramen heading for Naruto's apartmant. Right now Naruto was temporarily stuck in the mindscape but it didn't mean he missed all that. When he regained control he's probably going to be pissed and she hoped he was. Revenge was very sweet and the sex was even better then she ever hoped for.

**AN. Sorry if the lemon sucked but it was my first one so please bare with me here. Please review and don't flame me. Sorry about the grammer and spelling but english isn't my first language. If you don't like the story then I'm sorry but I'm continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. I apolgise for the Chapter mess.

**Chapter ****3**

**"So how did you like my little performance eh Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked as she entered the mindscape. The sex she had with Ayame felt incredible and addictive. She never knew sex could be so wonderful, espacially with the way Naruto raped her.

"You bitch! I can't believe I felt bad for you! When I get outta these bonds I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Naruto shouted. He was being held down with glowing bonds around his body.

**"Think off it as payback you bastard! You took away something I can never have back"** Kyuubi shouted back. She was also getting angry now. He had no right.

"Its serves you right for making my life a nightmare! Do you know how many times I've woken up to your shit about my life!" Naruto shouted.

"At least I never raped you! I never harmed you! I've always been the one healing you when you got hurt you asshole! Yes I admit that in the beginning I hated you but not enough to influence you! I would've never done this to you before! Now you had to go and rape me and this is what you get!" Tears were flowing down her face and she couldn't hide them anymore. In the beginning she hated Naruto with a passion but that changed over time and when he raped her it felt like her image of the man she grew to like very much shattered in an instant and it hurt,

"Why can't I free myself!?" He screamed.

"Because I'm using my chakra to hold you and let's face it your mind isn't exactly the best out there to counter it. I could have done this years ago but I just wasn't interested then, I can't hold it forever though but I'm gonna enjoy fucking every girl you care about!" She grinned at him.

"I hear someone at the door. I'll be back but don't wate up," Kyuubi said and then disapeared.

Naruto struggled against his bonds but he knew he had no one to blame but himself for this. If only he hadn't done something stupid none of this would be happening.

Kyuubi got back into the real world inside Naruto's room of the apartment. She made her way to the soft knocking from the front door then swung it open.

"Hi Hinata, come in" Kyuubi/Naruto grinned at her acting exactly like Naruto. This was perfect.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun" Hinata nervously greeted back , looking anywhere else but her long time crush and made her way into the apartment.

Kyuubi locked the door and put a silencing seal on. She knew all about Hinata's little crush and she was gonna use it.

Hinata didn't know what happend. One moment she was talking to Naruto about her reasons for visiting. The next thing she knew she was against the wall with Naruto plowing into her pussy relentlessly. She was being man handled like a rag doll as Naruto hammered into her with bruising force. She had her legs rapped around his waist and her body kept banging against the wall. She was also moaning like a slut that was getting the best fuck ever and it was from her crush too!

"You like this don't you Hinata" Kyuubi whispered as she increased her pace to breaking speeds.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh!" was the only thing Hinata could mouth. She lost her hymen in training so there wasn't blood anywhere as she was fucked senceless.

Than Kyuubi stopped than carried Hinata to the couch and threw her on it then proceeded to mount the poor Hyuuga girl from behind. She pounded Hinata so hard that Hinata thought she was going to faint.

"Tell me you loving this bitch!" Kyuubi/Naruto commanded blurring her hips. Kyuubi loved this. She didn't even have to use her power to manipulate Hinata because the girl didn't even resist throughout the whole thing. Hinata didn't even try to fight back Kyuubi also noted.

"Yes Naruto-kun it feels so goooood!" Hinata shouted as she orgasmed for the sixth time. Hinata didn't care if she was being treated like a whore. The sex felt incredible and she was more then happy in doing this with her crush. It was her first time and she knew she would be back begging for more very soon after.

Kyuubi stood up with Hinata than held Hinata with a full nelson as she continued to pound the Hyuuga's pussy from behind. Kyuubi's hips were still a blur, meeting Hinata's ass with rapid force.

"Do you love me Hinata?" Kyuubi asked as she kept her brutally fast pace.

"I love you I love you I love you love you" Hinata kept on repeating with each pounding. She had a fucked stupid face already.

"Then take it all!" Kyuubi unloaded in the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata was uncounscious and Kyuubi was back in the mindscape.

"I'm finally free Kyuubi," Naruto said as he stared at her with no bonds and a look of determination.

**AN. Please review and don't flame me. Sorry about the grammer and spelling but english isn't my first language. If you don't like the story then I'm sorry but I'm continuing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm, I must admit I didn't expect you to be free so quickly, but perhaps I lost track fucking that fantastic Hyuuga girl," Kyuubi sneered at her rapist. The sex was great and it kind of felt...sweet. It wasn't rape since Hinata had willingly and approved of it and she felt way tighter then Ayame. Kyuubi was still horny though, fucking around was quite addictive.

"I admit that in the beginning it was wrong to do what I did to you, but that's all changed now. You raped Ayame and Hinata, my closest friends and that's unforgivable!" Naruto snarled. He regreted what he did to her but she had taken it too far with what she did.

"First of all they enjoyed it. I didn't hurt them and they both submitted on their own, well Ayame took a little controlling but she gave in and enjoyed herself in the end. Not like me! I was a virgin! Inexperienced to sex and you raped me! Do you know how much that hurt me? Not just physically but mentally as well? I thought you were different from all these villagers but I guess they were right about you. You're a demon," Her emotions were getting the best of her again but she couldn't control them. She wanted to hurt him, torture him, make him cry, make him regret what he did, make him see how much he hurt her...Fuck, these emotion were still new to her and so far she didn't have a perfect grasp of them except lust.

"You leave me no choice. I have to stop you...at all costs," Naruto said seriously.

"How are you going to do that Naruto-kun? I'm still locked in the seal, see?-" she pointed at the collar around her neck with the seal embedded Into it, "-the only reason I was able to use your body was because of you limited understanding and control of your mind. I will admit you had the advantage in the beginning because you let rage take control of you but now that I was able to fully grasp the situation as much as you did then that gave me a great advantage," Kyuubi explained, it would give him a hint of understanding on the situation you bought upon himself. The main reason why she had more control over him was because he seems to doubt himself, probably started to after he raped her, the bastard.

"I will find a way!" Naruto said defiantly. Damn, things were looking really bad.

"You still don't get it do you? You still don't understand the psychological trauma you put me through...it seems you need a.. In depth demonstration," Kyuubi said with a glint in her eye.

"Do you worsed bitch!" Naruto spat as he readied a rasengan.

"With pleasure...oiroke no jutsu," Kyuubi said and watched in glee as Naruto transformed into his sexy female counter-part.

"What? No, this is my mind and I control it!" Naruto shouted and squinted her eyes in concentration. She waited a moment before opening them again. Upon looking down at herself she saw that she was still in her oiroke no jutsu and there wasn't any clouds covering her most private parts.

"Oh? Never knew you where a C-cup Naruko-chan," Kyuubi said with a mirthful grin.

Naruto just stared at herself. She didn't really know what those parts of a woman looked like and how to properly mold them in this form, that was the reason for the clouds covering her breasts and pussy, so it was a new thing to actually see them, in clear view, and they actually looked real.

"Seems like you turning yourself on Naruko-chan," Kyuubi teased wickedly.

"You fucking bitch. I'm a guy! This isn't right. Why do you keep calling me Naruko!?" Naruto screamed.

"First off you are NOT a guy! You are hundred percent female just like you did to me. It's unfortunate that I can only do this in the mindscape but right now I'm too horny to care and I'm looking for a good fuck. Secondly when you're a female then you'll answer to Naruko-chan, understand?" Kyuubi stated more then asked.

"Fuck you!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"No, I'll be the one fucking you," Kyuubi sneered then snapped her fingers. Her crotch started to buldge out with blue chakra until it reached nine inches, then the chakra dissipated and in its place was a cock.

"W-What the hell!?" Naruto screamed in confusion when she saw what Kyuubi had done.

"You like it? Living for centuries gives you a whole lot of tips" she learned it on one of her journeys in this world, about two hundred years ago and it seemed the information would be put to good use. She stroked her cock a couple of times and moaned in pleasure, it felt so sensitive.

Naruto was looking at Kyuubi with uncertainty. She didn't know why she couldn't control her mind like she did before and the fear that had slowly start to consume her increased dramatically, she didn't like where this was leading to.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with slitted eyes and a grin, she could easily see the fear that was coming out of thos blue eyes. She had to admit that Naruto looked really hot and...Fuckable.

"Get over here now!" Kyuubi commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said as she took a fighting stance.

Kyuubi quickly changed the environment of the mindscape into Naruto's apartment. She walked up to Naruto and easliy dodged her sloppy punches and kicks before slapping her hard on the face.

Naruto bought her hand to her face, that hurt like a bitch! How was Kyuubi stronger then her!? How come she felt slower!? She she quickly tried to form a bunshin but nothing happened.

"Aww, confused? Like I told you before, you are a hundred percent female now. Your mind hasn't adjusted to your new body. It isn't and illusion Naruko-chan," Kyuubi said and then slapped Naruto in the face again.

Tears were welling in her eyes put she pushed them down, Kyuubi could hit as hard as Sakura.

"Listen very carefully bitch. I'm stronger then you here, even if I can't kill you I can still make it a very painful experience. If you follow my commands then you might enjoy this too," Kyuubi said indifferently.

"Fuck-"

Slap!

"Urng!" Naruto grunted as she fell on her knees in front of Kyuubi, god those slaps are really painful.

Kyuubi looked down at her with no hint of remorse, she deserved it.

"Will you be a good girl Naruko-chan?" Kyuubi asked raising her hand for another bitch slap.

"...Y-Yes," Naruto whispered looking down.

"What is your name?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"...Naruko," Naruto whispered.

"Say it louder!" Kyuubi commanded.

"Naruko," the knewly named Naruko sqeaked loudly, she had to admit that everything about her felt feminine.

Kyuubi used one hand to grab Naruko's head and put it millimetres from her cock.

"Lick it," Kyuubi ordered.

Naruko tried to pull her head away but Kyuubi just shoved it back, harder, into place.

"I said lick it," Kyuubi growled, Naruko was still acting like an idiot.

Naruko flinched at the harsh tone and then looked at the cock in front of her. She used to be a guy and she could get that, but somehow her mind was now more feminine then she could imagine. Shopping, clothes, manicures, boys, she could think of these things quiet clearly. She wasn't gay when she was a guy and she wasn't exactly into them even when she used her oiroke no jutsu, but that was just an illusion technique, right now she looked and felt like a female, and with that comes the horrific revelation that she had a pussy.

A harsh tug on her hair bought her bag to the situation and Naruko looked at the cock again. If she didn't do this then Kyuubi was going to keep hurting her. She took a tentive lick then made a face, bitter and salty.

"Keep doing that and make those licks longer," Kyuubi said staring at the girl.

Naruko took another lick and forced herself to make it longer. She first started with the tip of the shaft, earning a shudder from Kyuubi, and as soon as her taste buds adjusted to the precum that's when she started with bolder licks, the sides of the shaft being her main focus. She licked the left side of the cock slowly and tentatively. Then she went to the other side and did the same thing.

Kyuubi faintly moaned in approval, her performance was okay but not good enough, "Lick my cock with your whole tongue and not the tip."

Naruko hesitated a bit but soon put out as much tongue as possible and continued what she was doing. Her licks were sloppy now and Kyuubi's cock started to get coated in saliva. Naruko closed her eyes and focused on licking the cock as sloppy and wet as possble.

Kyuubi had to admit, Naruko was so fucking good, adding to the fact that she looked like an innocent girl that any man would love to ravage made Kyuubi moan all the more louder. After two minutes she wanted more.

"Stop licking," Kyuubi commanded shakily.

Naruko stopped her licking and then looked at Kyuubi with those big blue eyes that were filled with fear and curiousity.

Kyuubi just wanted to drop everything and fuck her into oblivion but she still wanted to have the full experience of sex. Over tiime she had seen many people do it and she was curious of all the aspects other then just ruting it out.

"Open you mouth," Kyuubi commanded.

Naruko looked at her confusedly but complied. She opened her mouth just a little bit, she really didn't know the reason why, so naïve.

Kyuubi thrust her hips at a surprised Naruko's mouth, she made sure she had a tight hold on Naruko's head as she thrust deep into the blonde's throat. Naruko's mouth felt so good that Kyuubi thought she was going to blow her load right then and there but she composed herself. When she got her wits back she could see Naruko flailing her arms and gagging on her cock.

"Relax your throat and breath through your nose," Kyuubi said to the frantic blonde.

Naruko did as ordered and tried to relax as much as possible but it was really hard.

"When you raped me you never gave me a chance to feel the full experience of sex. So now I'm going to milk this for all it's worth," Kyuubi said and held Naruko's head with both her hands and forced the girl down her cock until her nose was touching her stomach. She pushed Naruko's head back until only the tip of her cock remained in her mouth and then slammed the blonde back in between her thighs again. She continued to do it slowly until she couldn't control herself anymore and proceeded to roughly face fuck Naruko. When Naruko's face would come forth her hips would meet her halfway. She thrusted fast, long and hard into Naruko's mouth with brutal force, smaking sounds could be heard as her balls slapped Naruko's chin repeatedly.

"Fuck! You like that!? Huh bitch!? Grrp..! You like getting your little throat fucked!? Grr! Oh Fuck!" Kyuubi grunted out as she increased her pace and her hold on Naruko's head tightened. She wasn't pushing Naruko's face to her crotch anymore, she was literally shoving the girl as she thrusted with reckless abandon. God her mouth felt so good, she couldn't wait to claim Naruko's pussy.

Naruko for her part was trying not to black out from the intense throat fuck, Kyuubi was shoving her head so fast and so rough that she couldn't form any coherent thoughts. She was gagging, spitting, gurgling, squeaking, her her eyes slowly crossing together, it was a very brutal face fuck.

"Gra...! Hmm...! Pffg...!" Kyuubi grunted as she took both of Naruko's pigtails, in both hands, and used them to guide the girl's head back and forth on her cock as she increased her already brutal thrusts, she was getting closer.

"*Gag!*...Mhmm! *Gurgle!*... Mhmhmh! *Gag!*" what a way to go, she was going to die from being throat fucked like a rag doll, it felt so embarrssing and she couldn't do anything about it. She was spared however when Kyuubi made one final thrust and spilled so much cum that Naruko that she was going to drown in it.

"*Cough! Cough! Cough!" Naruko coughed as soon as her mouth was free. She was gasping for air, that was really intense and she had a feeling that it wasn't over.

"That felt so good," Kyuubi gushed. Whoever invented blowjobs was a complete and utter genius!

"*Huh Huh*...What are you going to do to me now?" Naruko asked nervously fearing the answer.

"Aww don't worry Naruko-chan. For a great performance I'm going to make you feel good. Stand up and put you front to the window," Kyuubi said. The blowjob was amazing and she couldn't wait to stick her dick in something more...tight.

Naruko stood up slowly, hesitently, and went to her window, which was closed, and looked outside. She had to admit that Kyuubi did her homework, this place really looked like Konoha, whith all the citizens and the buildings.

"Look at all the vilagers. Too bad they can't see this," Kyuubi whispered into Naruko's ear.

"..."

"Now..." Kyuubi said as she pushed Naruko against the window, with her breast being squashed against the glass. Kyuubi quickly put a finger inside Naruko pussy, earning a squeak and a moan, and was surprised to actually feel juices in those folds.

"You're turned on?" Kyuubi asked in surprise, she didn't expect Naruko to be so wet after a rough throat fucking.

Naruko just looked down, she felt so ashamed of herself and the confusion wasn't helping her.

"Good, no more playing," Kyuubi said seriously and pressed Naruko harder against the glass, earning a grunt from her. She lined up her cock and slowly started to insert herself into Naruko's pussy.

Naruko groaned, it felt strange to be stretched like this, she could feel everything in her pussy, that was a pretty big cock. There was slight pain but she could feel pleasure as well. It felt so good, It felt so fucking good and Kyuubi wasn't even half way yet.

Kyuubi leaned so she could whisper in Naruko's ear, " Get ready for the fuck of your life." And proceeded to thrust all nine inches of her cock into Naruko's welcoming folds.

"Mmmpm!" Naruko bit her lip from screaming out, that was unexpected...she was really fucked.

Kyuubi pressed her body against the already sqaushed Naruko.

"Don't close your mouth sweatie. I want to hear that sweet voice as I plow that firm ass of yours.. Here it comes," That was all the warning Naruko got before Kyuubi grabbed her thighs and proceeded to fuck the life out of her. Kyuubi wasn't pulling any punches, her hips were moving at breaking speeds, plowing relentlessly into Naruko's pussy, forcing Naruko to jerk back and forth, making her upper body bang against the window every time Kyuubi hammered into her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruko screamed to the heavens as she experienced her first orgasm as a female, it was like nothing she had ever imagined, it was mind blowing. When she got her wits back she realised that Kyuubi hadn't stopped fucking her at all.

"You came already? Wow, even when you raped me you lasted longer," Kyuubi teased as she kept her brutal pace going, she didn't want to stop, she never wanted to stop, it felt so good. She bought a hand down and slapped Naruko's ass, earning a yelp and a silent glare from the blonde, but she didn't care as she continued slapping that firm ass until she could see her handprints, never ceasing her pistoning actions.

"Fuck! I think your pussy is the best," Kyuubi said as she increased her already fast pace and blured her hips, trying to bang Naruko through the window.

Naruko's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt Kyuubi increase her pace, she had came six times already and if Kyuubi kept this up she might die from the pleasure, too bad she forgot that she was in the mindscape.

Kyuubi felt Naruko's pussy tighten and knew that the blonde just came again. She was pretty impressed with herself, at first the main objective was revenge but that quickly changed to just good old fashioned fucking between two people. She could at least feel happy that she was technically raping Naruto but all she cared about right now was the pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!," Naruko couldn't help but give in to the pleasure, it felt fucking amazing! She knew that she was going to feel weird when it all ended but right now she was in love with Kyuubi, the way she was fucking her anyway. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she started to get light headed.

"Ha! Don't pass out on me yet! I'm not done!" Kyuubi said as she removed Naruko from the window and tossed the fucked stupid blonde on the couch.

"Hinata enjoyed this position. Let's see how you fair," Kyuubi said and positioned herself behind Naruko.

"Wha...?" Naruko was too out of it to think straight. She looked behind her and realised that Kyuubi was going to take her doggystyle.

Kyuubi put her hand on Naruko's head and forced the blonde's face into the couch, she used her other hand to grab Naruko's hip. Naruko's upper body was on the couch while her ass was in the air and Naruko knew Kyuubi was going to fuck her to death.

Kyuubi thrust in harshly and Naruko squealed, flailing her arms, like a banshee. Kyuubi really started to fuck her now, this position allowed her to control the speeds of her thrust as well as the blondes. She thrusted in more viciously then before as she mounted the blonde, making loud smaking sounds when she battered Naruko's ass, which was jiggling like jelly in an earthquake. She leaned forward so she could thrust in harder while she harshly held Naruko's head against the couch.

Naruko was going to die, she just knew she was going to die. The way Kyuubi was fucking her was so hard and rough that she was surprised she hadn't broken in half yet. She was squealing, drooling, flailing, she had lost control of her body from the super intense fuck that she knew she wouldn't protest anything Kyuubi did to her. Her eyes were rolled into her head, her tounge was out of her mouth, the very definition of a fucked stupid bitch. She didn't even realize when Kyuubi grabbed a hold of her pigtails and yanked her so she was arching her back while being fucked senceless.

"Fuck, these pigtails are really handy when it comes down to it!" Kyuubi yelled as she used Naruko's pigtails as leverage to fuck the shit out of her. Kyuubi never stopped her pace as she continued to claim the blonde over and over again. She was fucking Naruko so hard that she was sure if this was happening in real life then Naruko would be dead already.

"*Gurgle*.." That's the only thing Naruko could voice out, her mind was completely gone, her body was trying and failing to keep up with Kyuubi's furious thrusts, she was sure she would feel pain with how hard Kyuubi was pulling her hair.

"Shit! Get ready to take my cum!" Kyuubi said as she used chakra to blur her hips. Her thrusts were erratic, slamming harder into the blondes. Kyuubi screamed as she finally climaxed and squrted stream after stream of come into Naruko.

Naruko was long gone, her eyes were vacant and the only indication that she was still alive was that light breathing coming from her mouth.

"... Wow that turned out better then I could imagine," Kyuubi said as she changed the enivironment back to the old mindscape. She suddenly realized that she was behind her cage again and when she looked at Naruko, the blonde popped with a plume of smoke.

"...Clever blonde, you used a shadow clone," Kyuubi said as she stared at the real Naruto outside the cage.

"Yeah and as wrong as that was I have to admit, that was hot," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't act all friendly with me! You and I are anything but friends," Kyuubi shouted in anger.

"Look I'm sorry for raping you, it was stupid, I let my rage get the best of me. I allowed you to do the same to me didn't I? You fucked my bunshin," Naruto said.

"You think this is going to make up for what you did to me? Fat chance Naruto-kun," Kyuubi snarled. How dare he!?

"Looks like a I can't stop you myself," Naruto said seriously as he left the mindscape.

"Poor poor Naruto-kun. It isn't going to be that easy to stop me," Kyuubi shook her head.

**With Naruto.**

He was running as fast as he could to get to his destination, he only knew one person that could possible help him. He went quickly into the Hokage tower and rushed up the stairs. He didn't even wait and busted into the Hokage's office.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto said franticly.

"You damn brat! Who do-" Tsunade was cut of with what Naruto said.

"Kyuubi! She gone crazy!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"She-" Naruto stiffened for a moment and then relaxed again, "...Nah it's okay, just messing with ya!" Naruto said with a grin and a glint in his eye.

"Why you stupid-" Tsunade was cut of when she looked into Naruto's eyes. She couldn't move her body.

"*Sigh* Naruto-kun... Sometimes you're too much of an idiot," Kyuubi/Naruto said rolling her eyes. She explained to him that she had better control of the mindscape, momentarily, but he was as thick headed as ever.

"I..c-cant m-move," Tsunade gritted out and looked at a smiling Naruto.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I'll take care of that," Kyuubi said licking her lips. Tsunade was always known for her big bust and galumptious ass, this could be the best fuck she had yet.


End file.
